


一只叫做理查德的狗

by Youkali



Category: Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian, M/M, role play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 我嫉妒每一个遇见的人，因为他们年长到能和你上床。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个十分OOC又很雷的狗男翅，灵感来自TTG第三季第一集的猫男翅。

讨人厌的格雷森。

达米安嘟哝了一声。

讨人厌的格雷森正光裸着上身洗手臂上的血渍，他的肥屁股就裹在紧身裤里，腰部塌下来的时候还能看到两腿之间鼓囊囊的一团凸起。那一头乱发到处甩，耷拉在后颈和眼皮上。格雷森的身上永远有成分复杂的香水味，最刺鼻的那种——用动物精油和臭烘烘的麝香做原料。胸前的刀伤上方印着一个浅浅的口红印，带着点闪烁的荧光剂。那女人必定是个主播，恨不得在摄像机前发出荧光，嘴又大话又多，舌头也一定灵活。讨人厌的格雷森故意在蝙蝠洞里瞎晃，洗干净了也不肯穿上衣服，他过于成熟的乳头颜色有些深了，格雷森抬起头对站在二层走廊的达米安吹了声轻浮的口哨:“过来帮帮我，小崽子。”

达米安不假思索:“不。”

“你也太无情了，真的不来?”

格雷森要是条狗就好了，他一定把格雷森拴起来，穿上严实的衣服，割了他的蛋蛋，禁止他见外面交配欲过强的母狗。

达米安跳下栏杆，替他擦干净背后一块结痂的血渍。

“我的制服快把我的背磨烂了。”格雷森抱怨，他的背阔肌随着双手的摆动鼓胀起来，花枝招展地奋力炫耀自己的魅力。达米安有点烦他了。

“是因为你太弱了。”

“噢?我记得那个被绑起来吊到路灯上的人不是我。”

“那我们就再来一次!”男孩皱起了脸。

“好呀。”迪克托着半张脸，就像注视每一位新结识的女士那样把视线认真转移到达米安身上来，“那就现在吧。”

“我不想占你便宜，格雷森。”达米安用蝙蝠侠式的不赞同眼神瞥了一眼格雷森右肋上新鲜的八针缝线。格雷森刚刚从一群杀人狂和一片爆炸里逃出来，这个慢手慢脚的大蓝鸟花了一个小时才搞定那群废物。

“那我们来个简单的吧。”格雷森总能无止尽地出馊主意，“不打架。你逃，我追到你就算我赢，不准砸东西，不出蝙蝠洞，怎么样?”

“无聊。”

“赢了有额外奖励，达米。”

“不需要。”

“五分钟之内。”

“想都别想。”

“一，二……”

达米安像只小鸟那样从他手里飞走了，格雷森伸手抓住了一块男孩形状的空气，第三个数字也消散其中。那张带着兜帽的深色小斗篷在半空中旋出一个飘动的弧度，最年幼的蝙蝠飞到了屋顶，就站在属于夜翼曾经的制服上方。

“过来，格雷森。”

达米安又开始露出挑衅的表情了，迪克追上去时他跳过杰森的制服和另一套蝙蝠侠制服，窜进了蝙蝠洞深处的武器库。

达米安划过一条拉环，像只敏捷的小猴子躲过格雷森从下方扣过来的手跳进一艘小型飞船驾驶舱。

“嘿，小崽子，这算作弊。”

格雷森长手长脚地两步跨上飞船光滑的蝉蛹形外壳，像只抓小昆虫的狼蛛那样打算徒手从外面拆开仓门，达米安于是歪七扭八地在洞里到处乱飞。他们从深处沿着洞壁纵向盘旋着滑到洞口，直到迎面撞上端着小甜饼的阿尔弗雷德。格雷森突然丧失攀爬力和吸附力从蚕蛹外滑下来了。

“小少爷们，来这儿享用下午茶。”

达米安立刻化作飞蛾从船舱里跳出来，格雷森抢走了一整盘甜饼，咔嚓嚼了一块。

“幼稚死了!格雷森。”如果他的身高能做到，达米安一定要用鼻孔看他，可现阶段也只能把头抬高。他不确定能否表达出足够的鄙夷与不认同，因为格雷森看起来什么信息都没接收到。

格雷森又吃掉了第二块:“那现在换你来抓我。”他含糊不清地说。

话音刚落达米安就动手了，格雷森滑溜溜地扭动着躲去了阿尔弗雷德的侧面。他们在管家身边像绕桌子捉迷藏的小动物来回转了几圈，阿尔弗雷德稳健地不为所动，格雷森端着盘子还嚼个不停。达米安的耐心走到了尽头，他朝洞顶甩出吊索，在半空中踩过一片空气从上向下砸到格雷森脸上。出乎意料的是格雷森没躲，于是达米安成功把蠢兮兮的大蓝鸟掀翻了，两条腿骑在他脖子上，顺便抢走了格雷森手里的小甜饼。

阿尔弗雷德确认甜点安全才离开:“玩得开心，少爷们。”

“你输了。”

“我怎么舍得逃离你呢，d。你以前也是这样跳到我怀里的。”格雷森朝他眨眨眼。

又是这套，这个油光水滑的蓝色海豚根本不知道怎么收敛自己的荷尔蒙。达米安被噎了一下，从格雷森身上爬起来，放过了他的脖子。男孩又笑起来。

“格雷森，当我的狗吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

当达米安翻出一套棕色的成人玩偶服格雷森才意识到这就是自己想的那种——不，他都没有想到那种，他本以为小公主只是单纯想使唤他。而达米安似乎真的想和他玩成人游戏，还私藏这种不符合小孩身心健康的玩意。这小子才十四岁，是个关节都没发育完全，腿还像女孩子那样光滑雪白的年龄。

“你真这样想?”格雷森犹豫着要不要和他好好谈谈，他不觉得这个禁欲又克制的小男孩懂这些，倒像是自己要教他什么坏东西了。

“你怕什么，只要一年。”不客气的命令。

格雷森敷衍地披上了这套羊羔绒外皮的成人狗套装，那玩意穿着实在不怎么像狗，更像个性变态，但无论如何比斑点狗橡胶衣好多了。拉链从尾椎骨的位置一直拉到脖子下方，从里面自己可以拉，剩下的部位就有点艰难了。头部内层是个坚硬漆黑的皮套，露出两只眼睛和一些微小的排气孔，狗嘴那又是一条拉链。当格雷森的两手都进入到了毛绒套装内部变成了狗爪子，活动范围就十分有限。达米安抱着那只狗头套，粗鲁地扣到了格雷森脖子上。

“好狗狗，以后你就叫理查德。”

“能别叫我真名吗?”格雷森抗议。

“你只是条狗，没有选择权。”达米安愉快地回答。

“你知道吗 ，你都快变成你妈妈那样兴趣糟糕的大小姐了。”

“嗯哼。”达米安不否认。

呼吸不畅。过不了多久他就从狗头面罩下发出呼哧呼哧的沉闷气声。窒息是这个游戏的一部分，他盘着两条相对于矮种狗过长的腿坐在地上，两只毛爪子放在两腿之间，因为乏味和束缚而无所适从。格雷森没法干别的，只好致力于观察他的主人。

达米安正坐在书桌前写着什么。他端坐时脊背笔直，和肉感的大腿呈现训练有素的直角，就像他本人那样显得控制欲强烈。

这个小崽子完全没打算理他，格雷森凝视着那张被炉火烤红的小小侧脸，无聊到盯出重影。达米安一定是因为没有人好好关心青春期的性教育问题，才长势如此诡异。小崽子甚至都没有对哪个女孩产生过欲望——也不奇怪。毕竟达米安有这样一个可怕的妈妈，被当成小神明培养长大。在之后，他有一半时间和布鲁斯在一起，还有一部分时间——

格雷森产生了一些浮于表面的羞愧。

布鲁斯和格雷森，达米安最亲密的两个男性长辈，都是擅长到处播种的动物。

格雷森想他有必要负起责任来:“小崽子。”

“安静。”

“想谈谈吗?”

“不想。”

“嘿，达米安，这变态游戏你想玩到什么时候?”

达米安朝他扔了一支笔，又拔出另一支接着写。格雷森拿爪子在地上折腾了一会，捡不起那支笔。小崽子大概有偷看他捡笔的蠢样，连书写声音都慢了。

“你总不能把我晾在这里。”格雷森有点想要逗逗他了，“不想摸摸你的新宠物吗？我的主人。”

达米安连字都不写了。

格雷森塞进动物皮套之后，仿佛身为人类的尊严也离他而去。看达米安没什么回应，他反倒产生了奇异的兴趣，干脆滚了半圈滚到小蝙蝠崽子脚边，抱住了他的小腿。

达米安挣了一下，看起来有点被吓到了。

这个身高刚到他胸口的小蝙蝠崽子正在对格雷森摆出特有的苦大仇深脸，两条细细的眉毛皱在一起，鼓着圆滚滚的粉色两腮，它们现在已经浸透了热病似的晕红——达米安在有限的两个黑色皮套圆孔里变得形态神秘，高大而险恶。那两条裹着棕色长靴的腿出现在他头顶，然后格雷森的视野被黑色占据了。

达米安一脚将他的头踩了下去。

“蠢狗。”格雷森听到男孩的笑声。小暴君发育不全的嗓音在因紧张拔高时像个沙哑的小女孩，尤其在隔着头罩时。硬邦邦的鞋底磕着他的头顶，另一条膝盖蹭着狗头罩侧面。

“是条狗就不要说人话。”

他听起来挺开心的——格雷森顶着疼痛的后脑勺趴在地毯上。就让着他吧。

整整一晚，达米安只是随便格雷森窝在书房的壁炉边烤火。他既不让他的狗干活，也不打算和他玩耍，几乎把他养成一只猫。格雷森一想爬起来去干点别的就会被达米安一脚踩住尾巴。

达米安都不肯给他一个安全词——虽然他们也不是，不。比那更糟。格雷森有点憋屈:“我想喝咖啡。”

“不准。”

“那你帮我煮。”

“狗不能喝咖啡。”

“我可以。”

“你是条狗，喝了会过度亢奋。”

“过度亢奋我也不会乱跑和蹭柱子的，也不会来骑你，我发誓。”

“我听不懂狗发的誓。”

格雷森有点想打他了。他都快忘了达米安可以这么欠揍，一开始真不该因为想要他骑上来而让着他。

“好吧，好吧，那就水。”

达米安坐了一会用来瞪格雷森，像是在考虑要不要纡尊降贵照顾一条狗。但他思考完毕后，没有大爷似的招呼阿尔弗雷德，站起来倒水了。格雷森开始思考为什么自己平时受到的待遇完全不如一条狗。

达米安弯下腰把水放到地上。

格雷森从那张饱满的小脸蛋上看到兴致勃勃的笑容。达米安向来把正面情绪掩饰得很好，但他显然不把套着狗头的理查德当人。这个癖好诡异的小男孩就蹲在水杯面前，带着一脸幸福地观察神情盯着格雷森看。

“d......”格雷森有些无奈，“放过我吧。”

“你会学会的。”达米安看起来是认真的，“乖，理查德，这次我来帮你。”

突然而来的称谓让迪克发出了一阵模糊的颤抖，真实姓名的羞辱作用就在此刻达到了。这个单纯又被剥夺欲望的，出生于机械式驯养的性冷淡君主，几乎是满怀温柔和爱意地捧起被皮革和羊羔绒覆盖的狗脸，就像抱起一只心仪已久的毛绒玩具。狗头位置的皮革早已被口水笨拙地浸湿，这个教养过高的小王子毫不嫌恶，用那些白垩色的手指擦干拉链码带湿透处，撑开格雷森嘴唇上方的皮革，好把宠物狗的上下唇和舌苔塞进茶杯倾斜的水面上。

达米安满怀期待地看他的宠物，像在完成一项神圣的哺乳任务。

——格雷森完全没法拒绝他。

这个小变态。


	3. Chapter 3

“没喝完。”达米安检查了一眼，又把杯子凑了上来。

格雷森挺想打个水嗝回应小公主。

小公主扣住了他的后颈:“好狗狗不要浪费。”

格雷森只好仰高脖子乖乖喝完了瓷杯里所有的水。达米安替他拉好拉链，又摸了他的头。

这场游戏在今晚的夜巡开始时结束了。本来没必要让格雷森去，但他迫不及待从玩偶狗的身体里蹦出来，先展露美丽的头颅，然后是迷人的微笑。而达米安根本没看他。这小崽子对着狗头套露出惋惜的神态，就像理查德进入天堂弃他而去了。

“不要难过。我也可以陪你玩的，达米安。”

“不要。”小崽子一口回绝。

“狗有什么好玩?”

“比你好玩。”

迪克有点受伤。他想说玩狗也是和我的一种玩法，但他不能承认自己是条狗。达米安大概只是想控制全部，而作为格雷森的迪克是不会让他控制多少的。

达米安坐进车里等了他几秒，见格雷森还站在门口，又朝他扔了一支笔:“格雷森，你慢死了。”

“这不是等你召唤我嘛，小主人。”格雷森坐上驾驶座。达米安因为刚才那句话鼓着腮帮把头扭到另一边去了。

格雷森在夜巡时依旧是夜翼，他们一块追捕恶棍，参加家庭聚会。达米安偶尔去布鲁德海文找他，一块吃油炸食品。还是那样凶巴巴地喊他“格雷森”，端坐时目不斜视，绝口不提那些奇怪的头套和制服。格雷森蓄意挑起这个变态小孩的一些喜好时，他又羞又怒，拒不承认。而一到某些悠闲而暧昧的夜晚，格雷森就会继续穿上柔软的羊羔绒毛套，当蝙蝠宝宝的狗。

达米安的狗和所有的狗一样不能喝咖啡。有一次格雷森在成为理查德的时间偷喝了，达米安从游戏室飞奔过来抱住格雷森肥嘟嘟的屁股往卫生间拖，他两颊绯红，认真地要帮他的狗催吐。这小子很少有这么紧张又笨拙的时候，但格雷森并不想体验第二次。之后格雷森就知道在变成一条狗之前做好一切要做的准备，毕竟你也不想一个男孩帮你撒尿。

这具体是指——让一个小男孩帮你拉拉链以便放出你毛套里丑恶的成年人阴茎。蝙蝠崽子牵着格雷森脖子上的绳索穿过走廊，他们一块亲密地挤进狭小的浴室。达米安专注于替他剥开盖住生殖器的挡片，率真而坦诚地直视它充血膨胀的形态，接着男孩揉狗头面罩上的绒毛，用稚嫩的嗓音抚慰他。

“蠢狗。”他说，“你要听话。”

这有些过了，他甚至不知道达米安有没有像这样不纯洁地摸过自己的阴茎。那双手刚刚抓过切片柠檬，还带着些湿润的果汁酸味。格雷森认为自己快要变成一个图谋不轨的巨型米老鼠混迹在迪士尼乐园里，被男孩白色的四肢围绕，怀着坏心思迷奸哪个过分爱他的孩子。即便这个坏心眼的孩子是主动蹭上来的。

“如果还有下次，我考虑把你这根东西锁起来。”

“别过分，达米安。”格雷森屈起膝盖试图挡住达米安视线所及的生殖器部位。

“你是我的狗，你就得听我的。”

达米安还想要用皮带拴住格雷森的肩膀和腰臀，在他脖子上挂一条铁链防止他到处乱跑——别多想，它们只是单纯的束缚工具。这个只受过塔利亚式封闭教育的小孩没有成年人的肮脏幻想，当他用棉布下的小小胸脯贴到理查德的狗嘴上，他不会觉得有什么不对劲。

“停止打扮我，d。”

达米安不太明显地撅起嘴，认为理查德这条狗过分有主见了。

“你有什么好不满意的呢?理查德。”

“这玩意影响我呼吸。”

“漂亮的狗都是近亲出生，既蠢又畸形，而你不过是呼吸困难。”

“我还不够漂亮吗?”

达米安暂时妥协了，过了一会他从书架上故意碰掉一本书。

“替我捡过来，理查德。”

格雷森有点想咬他一口，但是达米安正在对他笑。

“乖狗狗。”

当达米安的狗没这么难，大多数时候他只是喜欢狗趴在自己脚边。但你不能假装你是只听不懂他话的笨狗。别怀疑，格雷森试过，如果你在屋子里乱跑乱叫或者装疯把达米安扑倒，一定会被捆住后肢绑在桌脚，如果你还打算接着以你成年狗的巨大体型制服未成年的主人，还会被铁链捆住脖子。作为一个说话算话的成年人，吃亏是难免的。一开始蝙蝠崽子还有些不自然地避开格雷森蓄意而露骨的视线，再后来他就将这些当做动物性的目光，把一双赤脚踩到廉价的羊羔绒毛上了。那双脚还来不及长出皮肤表面的血管和色斑，又小又轻，贪恋绒毛的柔软和温度。他喜欢格雷森趴着，踩到鼓胀起来的臀部，那里最舒服。迪克就窝在长绒毯上睡觉，和达米安一起挤在桌子底下。

蝙蝠宝宝实在很喜欢动物，他的屋里有猫，院子里养着狼和蝙蝠，但只有格雷森能睡他的房间。

——当然不是床上，他只是一条狗。达米安替他在地板上用被子和羽毛枕堆了一个窝，还是粉红色的。有一次格雷森爬上小主人的床，恶作剧地摸了一把那张肥嘟嘟的小脸，达米安一把将他推下了床，他踢格雷森的屁股，拿出一根项圈圈住狗男的脖子，从背后勒紧了，把铁链另一头锁到了门边。每天早上，达米安光着两条腿从被窝里爬出来，从狗头前路过走向衣柜，在晨光下显出一片纯白的光晕。格雷森有时想去抓住他，但紧接着他变回了夜翼。

再过几天，达米安就带他去见理查德该认识的新朋友。“理查德，这是蝙蝠牛。”“那是我的猫还有我的蝙蝠”，还有一金一黑两条巨蟒分别叫做“邦妮”和“克莱德”。达米安差点要把格雷森和动物们关在一个房间培养感情，格雷森赶紧装疯卖傻扒着达米安的靴子爬出去了。

顺便说，他现在爬得像模像样，还会姿势正确地舔毛。毕竟爬也比让达米安像拖一条拒绝散步的柴犬那样一路拖出去强。

“嗯，你们是不是......”

“闭嘴，蒂姆。”

迪克.格雷森，偶尔也想当个人。如果有人要把他的做狗生涯和做人生涯搅和在一起，那也只能是达米安。而这个罪魁祸首似乎对人形的迪克.格雷森毫无兴趣，他们在互相作为人存在时，达米安正直得连保守秘密的乐趣都没有。

“你教他的吗?”

“不。我说不是，你信吗?”格雷森拿披萨盒挡了脸。

这下他真的变成诱拐小孩的毛绒变态了，连他的弟弟们都用“你总有一天会这么做”的眼神凝视他。蒂姆心里清楚，他只是不说。蒂姆说“我当然信你”，然后他把话题转移开了。达米安从他面前走过，拿走了一盘新鲜柠檬。

“d,打街机吗?”

“别拖我后腿。”

蝙蝠宝宝看起来很开心，迪克跟着他走进房间，心脏砰砰直跳。在玩关于养狗的变态游戏之前，他们之间的关系远没有这么亲密，最多只在汽车里打打闹闹，出去满街道闲逛，然后一块窝在沙发上看电影。达米安睡过他在布鲁德海文的卧室，迪克却很少去弟弟的房间。对于这条砂岩色的走廊，他有着特别的视觉。——例如廊顶的灯光在夜幕降临时会打出十几个模糊跳跃的灰色影子，达米安被长靴紧紧箍住到不能弯折的小腿，他沾了泥土的鞋底，有时候是白袜子上有点脏的后跟，裤子堆积在膝盖正下方形成一片稀碎的褶皱。他细细的手腕骨节突出，在逆光下能看到浅色的绒毛，那只手牵着一条铁链，另一端扣在格雷森脖子的项圈上。格雷森通常都是爬过去的，他总能想起他有多溺爱这个恃宠而骄的弟弟。

此刻格雷森向下盯着达米安头顶一个漆黑的发旋，开始想念夜晚的那一个小暴君。他在期待什么呢?只是想想，这不丢脸，你还是那个能让所有女人脱下裙子的迪克.格雷森。

“理查德，跪下。”夜色来临时，达米安对他露出恶魔般的甜美笑容。

“狗就要有狗样。”

但白天的达米安什么都没有说。他们走完了这条走廊。


	4. Chapter 4

“达米安，我今天有事，晚上不过来了。”

“你要和外面的母狗交配吗?”

“她们都是很好的女士，你也应该去外面见见她们，走，我带你出去。”迪克毛茸茸的爪子勾住达米安的手臂。

“你去吧。”达米安又坐回了沙发，一只脚搁到格雷森背上，“我出去夜巡。”

格雷森努力把自己从毛绒套装里解脱出来，两只手在前胸的毛皮里翻滚。达米安抱着狗头坐着看他，一点帮忙的意思都没有。

“d,你能不要这么冷酷吗?”格雷森艰难地把一只手伸向喉咙口的拉链。

“反正你更喜欢外面的母狗。”达米安像个一夜早熟的颓废青少年那样悻悻说了一句。他一脚把格雷森踢到肚子朝天，然后站起来往外走，“再有下次我会把你结扎的。”

“你怎么舍得?”格雷森将自己优雅地翻了个面，想要去拉蝙蝠宝宝的脚踝。达米安把门砸到了他鼻子上。

重视礼仪的小王子已经很久没有对他发过这么明显的脾气，格雷森认真思考了一会儿自己是不是已经完全被他当一条狗看待了。但无论如何迪克还是得出去赴约，他不该每天晚上都不再出现、脱离一切社交、不和任何姑娘联络——这不像他。尤其是，当他已经对自己未成年的弟弟产生了过分的兴趣。

他很久没有给艾丽米买过酒了，或者他该去看看柯莉现在过得怎么样，她现在不是和小翅膀在一起吗?杰森根本不会照顾女孩子。去哪里都好，总之不是在这里，从一个不太对头的角度看一个不大对劲的男孩裹在皮靴里纤细的小腿。

格雷森胡乱把玩偶毛套塞进了达米安的衣柜里。他还是这么英俊，光彩照人，他该暂时扔下紧身衣和玩偶服，重新做回一个光芒万丈的迪克.格雷森。迪克出门时达米安已经去夜巡了，没必要这么早——于是迪克也胡乱撸了把头发，在蒂姆的洗漱台上搜刮了一瓶香水。艾米丽又要抱怨他迟到了。

迪克从窗口翻了出去，又倒回来在窗框处做了个小标记。

*

“迪克，我们不换个安静点的地方吗?”艾米丽摇着一头美丽的金发，拉着格雷森往外走。

格雷森替艾米丽拉开门，挡了挡外面的寒风。太多的人挨挨挤挤从眼前走过，伴着香水和酒气，以及四处流窜的的灯光，艾米丽挤进了他的大衣里。格雷森搂住她往外走，他想他看到了达米安。

一个小小的身影就在对面最高的塔楼上一闪而过，格雷森挽着他金发的女伴出门时，看到了藏蓝色披风飘动的一角，幻觉似的倏然消失，又只剩下大都会绚丽夺目的灯光。

达米安在等他——这个念头突然在迪克心中胀痛起来。他放任孤独的弟弟一个人站在餐厅门外注视他和陌生人约会，他们本来应该一起的。达米安才十四岁，值得拥有许多无忧无虑的陪伴，他没有和几个人相处过，却已经领略过无数次被抛下的体验了。

“迪克。”艾米丽暖乎乎地贴近了他，“去我家吧。”

迪克对女士展露笑容:“接下来，你可赶不走我了。”

格雷森蹲在墙头撬达米安窗户时已经是凌晨三点了。他发誓他没弄出什么动静，但达米安突然从里面打开了窗户，一只黑猫从屋里弹出脑袋喵了一声，差点把格雷森挤下去。

“晚上好，达米安。”格雷森有些尴尬地用一只手挫了下鼻子，还是显然易见地咧出欢欣鼓舞的傻笑，“我真高兴，你在等我对吗?”

达米安半眯着灰蒙蒙的朦胧双眼在月光下一脸不悦，看起来很想一头把格雷森撞出去。但他只是像每一个上世纪爱情小说里坏脾气的傲慢大小姐那样重新猛的关门窗，顺带把窗帘也拉上了。

被无言拒绝的格雷森毫不气馁，发挥泡妞时最突出的自觉性自动撬开窗户跳进卧室。达米安已经躺回床上了，把自己和被子揉成一团。那张床对于这个男孩来说大得过分，应该再躺上一个成年人。格雷森从抽屉里翻出傍晚塞进去的那一套玩偶套装，熟练地摸黑把自己塞进去。他在地上翻了个面拉脖子上那条拉链，达米安转过来看着他，绿色的眼珠像床头那只黑猫。

“我把你的窝撤了。”

“没关系，我睡地板上。”

过了一会达米安又说:“如果我给你弄条母狗回来，你是不是不会乱跑?”

那股胀痛又回来了:“达米，根本不是因为那些。”

达米安坐了起来:“所以那你只是欠教训对吗?”

“什么?”

达米安没给他思考的时间，猛的跳到他身上从衣架上够走了一条腰带。迪克被这一下撞翻在地，又揉着乱糟糟的脑袋重新爬起来。一只脚伴随着倏然而至的少年体重踩到了他毛绒绒的肚皮上，然后踏回床头。

那个夜晚的小暴君又回来了。格雷森跪在地板上，怀着隐秘又令人恐惧的期待注视那双赤脚踏在床头，膝盖骨骼突出，两条细小的腿在月色下发光。达米安抓着皮带狠狠抽到了格雷森鼓起的屁股上。

“嗷!别这样.....达米!很疼!”

“你还敢跑?”达米安气势汹汹地踩住宠物狗的尾巴，又一鞭打在同一个位置。迪克在屋里到处乱窜，达米安追着他满屋子的打，竟然还是姿态端庄，单手握皮带，摆出了一副贵胄手持黄金拐杖训仆人的架势。格雷森快被密不透风的皮套憋死，四肢在绒布里施展不开，也跑不出多远，混乱中挨了好几下，只好趁着混乱把小主人绊倒，用四只爪子牢牢按住。他只能听到狭小空间里自己密集的喘息和心跳声。达米安。达米安。他梦中的暴君，他贞洁的情人，在他身下张开两瓣潮湿柔软的嘴唇，目光热切，像个病重的娇童般散发着红热。达米安摩挲着理查德的后颈，在狗嘴处裸露的皮质排气孔上愉快地舔了一口。这天晚上他就枕着理查德入睡，而格雷森被脖子上的皮带和达米安的双臂掐得一整晚喘不上气。

在这之后，格雷森不得不拒绝了许多夜间约会。如果他带着一身脂粉味过来，达米安闻得到。他喜怒无常、难以取悦的小主人会把宠物狗踢进浴缸里，抓住格雷森的两条胳膊。达米安气鼓鼓地发出颤音，白色衬衫被狗皮套的假毛甩得透湿。接着他打格雷森的屁股。

“坏狗。”这个不成熟的幼嫩嗓音在格雷森耳朵里几乎是种罪恶，“理查德，你总是不听话。”

如果对他这么做的是哪个女人，格雷森现在一定干得她说不出“理查德”之外的话。他会把她整个按进浴缸里，用自己长满人造毛的成年狗皮套磨蹭她的大腿和乳房，然后把湿漉漉的阴茎插进一个光滑雪白的屁股里。

但达米安不是——他甚至不应该在这种情境下想这个名字。

达米安用犬类笼头固定住格雷森的狗头套嘴，把他关进直不起脊背的笼子里。他们在玩这样糟糕的游戏。一个从未被亵渎过的漂亮男孩坐在他身上，臀部压着他的腰椎，四肢幼小，骨节纤细，严肃而庄重地完成这项纯洁的驯兽任务。他几乎，想要诱导达米安从未接近过其他成熟生殖器的手触碰他坚硬湿润的阴茎。那双关节泛白，指尖粉红，握着刀柄的手。噢，肮脏的迪克.格雷森，罪孽深重的成年男人。

被一个十四岁的小孩打屁股实在很丢人，在听达米安喊出“理查德”时勃起更加丢人，有一次达米安真的掏出一排刀具说他自学了犬类结扎，再之后格雷森就学乖了。

“达米安，我有一阵子不能过来了。晚上陪我出去逛逛。”迪克搂住刚练剑回来的弟弟。

“我想要陪理查德。”

“你不喜欢站着的我吗?”

“喜欢跪着的。”

哦。操。好吧。

这个回答有些过于本能。等达米安反应过来自己说了什么，立刻窜进走廊把开始脸红的格雷森关到门外。迪克就像个丧失智力的成年人一样回头看蒂姆:“蒂姆，你说......”

另一边沙发上的蒂姆若无其事地用中国瓷杯挡住了半张脸。


	5. Chapter 5

一旦独处你总会想得很多。

夜翼回到布鲁德海文的第三天，开始后悔没有问达米安把那套毛绒狗套装要过来，他不能停止在离开的第一个小时就想念对方。达米安一定也想他，可小崽子不会简单地找过来，小王子维持身份的首要标准就是绝不纡尊降贵。

他太年轻了，十四岁的无知才会被经验丰富又诡计多端的年长者吸引。这是最好的机会——但格雷森不能拿获取口活、亲吻，以及生殖活动的手段对付自己一无所知的弟弟。达米安创造了理查德，只因想要一个乖乖的只属于他的格雷森。爱他吗?嫉妒他和别人约会吗?只是作为掌权者的玩乐?格雷森不知道。他只知道有了理查德之后，达米安不再爱格雷森了。

这个散发着邪恶毒气的想法突然从一大堆糖果色的甜腻幻想中钻出，敲碎了夜翼的心。

去他的达米安.韦恩。这恶魔崽子和他爸爸一样祸害，并且因为还是只崽子，谁都拿他没有办法。

他想赶紧搞完这里的事，回去找蝙蝠宝宝聊聊。或者干脆不要回去，离达米安的十五岁只有四天，他们这项赌约很快就要到期了。

格雷森像个中年抑郁的丧妻酒鬼那样因自己的过度联想郁郁寡欢，连胡子都没刮，最后还是提早回去了，因为管家告诉他小崽子在某天夜巡时受了伤。他赶到时阿尔弗雷德告知达米安今早离开了家，格雷森跑到蝙蝠宝宝卧室里翻出那套叠得整整齐齐的狗男套装，又急匆匆跟管家道了个别。他知道达米安自己搞的那个小安全屋的位置 ，并且很清楚怎么避开机关撬开窗户——格雷森能撬全世界的窗。

格雷森停在屋顶上。

他都快忘了，没有哪个小孩喜欢在半夜看见窗外趴着一只四肢健壮修长的人形生物，以蛤蟆状蜷曲着大腿，并制造出一系列门窗撼动的声响。达米安不是一般的小孩，他不会害怕，他只会把两把刀扔到蛤蟆怪脸上来。

格雷森英俊的脸差点被戳了个对穿。

“达米安。”格雷森换了个隐蔽的角度从侧下方攀附住窗沿，成功从窗口划进屋里。客厅里没人。

“达米安?把你的水果刀放回安全的地方。”迪克抓着刀柄随手插进一个笔筒内。

“我饿死了，格雷森。”

小崽子从厨房里探出半个脑袋，停下了正用单手煮面的动作。达米安咬着嘴唇上破了的血口，半边没扎绷带的胸膛裸露在外，歪头示意格雷森过来接手煮面的后续工作。格雷森盯了他一会，视线略过雪白的绷带，没有发现其他的伤，才走上前接过了他手里的锅。

“你发烧了吧？前几天一直在下雨。”

“我处理过了。”达米安走出几步靠在门边。一边肩膀歪下来支撑在门板上，瘦小的身体显出软骨病人般的歪斜，像等谁过去抱抱他。格雷森不想承认他挺喜欢蝙蝠宝宝这模样的。

“把你吓成这样，是你母亲?”

“我没有害怕!”义正辞严的否认。

“这次派了多少人抓你?”

“不是抓我，是杀我。”

“和我待在一起吧，去我那里。”

“我不去。你不洗袜子，枕头上还有口红印，就那群废物我一个人能搞定。拿稳，水流干了。”

“我保证你一过去就会变干净。”

“你真是蠢死了。”

达米安突然笑起来。格雷森低头，看到锅里长出了半片焦黑。

“哦。”格雷森赶紧关了火，“抱歉。”

“我拿你怎么办呢，格雷森。”达米安仰头瞧他，这张永远臭烘烘的小脸在他倦怠而虚弱时缺乏攻击性，颊肉丰盈，归因于疲软无力造成的可爱。男孩的嘴唇上点缀着玫瑰色的於伤，像是疼痛时的虎牙咬出来的。当然恶魔宝宝在这种时候依旧可以打翻半条街的恶棍，只是偶尔，格雷森也希望他能好好扮演需要被保护的普通小男孩。

“别挑食，小公主，日子总得过。”迪克倒出半碗黏糊糊的通心粉，坐到了桌对面。达米安矜持地挑出几根糊在一块的面条，又拆了一盒酸奶，这才感到眼前的食物容易接受了一些。他噘着嘴翻捡着找一个顺眼的位置下口，过了几秒，又想起了有哪里不对，一脸严肃地冲格雷森皱起眉:“理查德时间。”

格雷森立刻拒绝:“狗套在你家。”

“你带来了。”

“我没带。”

“你喜欢我这样，格雷森。”达米安愉快地下了定义，“你不想念你的主人吗?”

格雷森响亮地哀叹了一声:“不能等等吗?”

“等多久?”

“让我现在看看你。”

“我很快就要见不到理查德了。只剩四天。”

你没有办法拒绝。他病了，他还小，他想要被满足愿望，他只是想要他的狗。在蝙蝠侠失踪后，他剩下的亲人只有迪克.格雷森，还有理查德。

“蝙蝠宝宝，我能拿你怎么办。”

“我来帮你，格雷森。”达米安对于他的雄性爱犬总是热情蓬勃，乐于动手。格雷森赶紧阻止他“我自己来”，他把自己塞进一团毛绒中，翻滚着爬到了达米安脚下，男孩绽开笑容弯下腰来抱他，两只年幼的手掌抚平狗男蜷曲的脊骨。格雷森仰起脖子方便达米安把软绵绵的脸颊贴上来，低烧的热度传递过卷曲的长毛羊羔绒，他们热乎乎地拱在一起。这个不近人情的恶魔小子在此时变得安静而害羞，格雷森恨自己没有狗尾巴能摇一摇。

“我再长大一点，你就能坐到我膝盖上了。”

这场景光是想想都让格雷森打哆嗦，他在皮套里声音沉闷地回应:“大型犬不应该坐小孩膝盖上。不如你坐上来。”

“站起来，理查德。”

格雷森抖了抖毛，在地毯上直立起四肢，前掌着地，膝盖微微蜷曲垫在肚皮下方。他感到一个男孩的体重压到了背上，双腿夹住了他的腰，没长厚肌肉的柔软胸脯覆盖住脊椎外的人造毛。

男孩恶魔般的声音贴近竖起的犬耳:“带我去床上，理查德 。”

格雷森差点被这句话说塌四肢。

“吃完饭了吗臭小子。”

“不想吃点别的?”

格雷森不能肯定这句话是性暗示还是别的什么，他最好不要肯定，一个十四岁男孩湿热的胯部在他后腰上的感官已经足够刺激了。年轻坚硬的胯骨就抵在腰肌上，两条有力的大腿常常凌空缠上别人的脖子，达米安会把自己整个人吊上去......到现在一切还可以假装纯洁。所有的肮脏幻想——对于触碰和抚弄的丑恶反应，隐藏在皮毛下蓬勃的性前肢和幽暗流动的欲念，成人世界的生殖游戏，只能是属于一个人的秘密。

格雷森像一匹不服管教的老牛拱了拱背把弟弟掀了下去。达米安乖巧地顺着他的力道躺倒在兄长脚边的地毯上 ，一只手松松握住格雷森的右前爪，现在他们面对面了。

“蠢狗，你也太放肆了。”他停顿了一下，“你来的时候有人跟踪吗?”

“没有。是不是.......”格雷森警觉起来。

“外面有声音，警察叔叔。”达米安挠了把一只下垂的狗耳朵，就像格雷森能幻想到的那样沙哑而绵软地请求他，“救救我。”

该死。他能想到布鲁斯是怎样在短暂的热夏一夜受到来自刺客联盟的迷惑。

“不知道你是从哪学的，停止像你妈妈那样对我说话。”

格雷森跳到街上才想起他没脱这身狗日的毛绒套装，但没有关系，他早就习惯像个变装癖那样满城市乱跑了。巨型棕毛警犬一抬后腿踢翻了路边举枪的人，又向前扑倒了另一个。第三个人只来得及看到理查德白蝙蝠那样张大的长长肚皮就被凌空撞翻了。格雷森感叹了一下夜翼真是英俊非凡，即便他成了一条狗。

这群人太菜了，不像冲着达米安来的，更像群即将搞点小勾当的业余犯罪团伙。

格雷森干脆接着练习当一只狗四肢着地打了个姿态优雅的哈欠，甚至在空旷街道上抬起前爪蹭了一把侧脸，模仿左摇右晃的猎豹摇摆屁股朝前爬了两步。达米安会喜欢这个，甚至夜店里都该增加这个项目。街上躺了横七竖八的一堆人，视线再上抬还能捕捉到一双棕色短靴，哦操，是他另一个手持双枪，戴着只在夜色里闪闪发光的头罩的弟弟，正把另一个脑袋踩在脚下。杰森.陶德的左手提着两个个头不小的购物袋，正专心从里头挑出两只被压扁了的西红柿扔到了可怜鬼头上。

格雷森有点后悔出来了。原本他还可以在自己唯一一个不知情(嘴比达米安还臭)的弟弟面前保留仅剩的最后一点形象。

杰森歪着半个头罩注意到了他，掂量着第三只西红柿，似乎在思索要不要干脆给这只形态猥琐又诡异的后空翻巨型毛绒狗喂一嘴子弹。迪克也紧张地瞪他，计算假装自己是夜翼的跟班警犬有几分可信度。

“不客气。”隔着一整个红彤彤的面罩和一对眼罩格雷森都能感觉到他在笑。杰森把枪插回了枪套里，“新衣服很好看，大蓝狗。”

计算失败的格雷森破罐破摔了:“要假装讲礼貌就装得像一点好吗?小翅膀。”

“等你把蝙蝠窝里那只不懂礼貌的丑东西教好了，我也对你讲讲礼貌。”

“蝙蝠窝里没有什么不懂礼貌的丑东西，你能别站在那么高的地方吗?”杰森维持着红头罩式酷毙了的站位踩在一个公寓窗口的小阳台边缘。那两只西红柿顺着狙击手的脖子滚下了楼，砸到了其他人身上。格雷森低头盯着它们，浆果红，溅起一小滩熟透的鲜血，摔烂了——他的视线也只有向下的时候还能勉强保持完整了。

杰森又在购物袋里翻了一把，从里头扔出一盒麦片:“我这里还有纸杯蛋糕，好狗狗，要吃吗?”

可恨的是，格雷森下意识伸爪去接了。等他接住后，才迟来地想要为这种训练出的犬类本能扇自己一巴掌，赶紧抬手把麦片扔了回去。

“留给你男朋友吧!”

杰森懒洋洋的模样和达米安露出轻蔑眼神是同等级的欠揍:“他挑食，比狗难养多了。”

格雷森的上下牙关开始打架了:“你给我下来!”

“不如你表演一个狗急跳墙。”

杰森又朝他扔了一盒什么东西。格雷森下定决心不再去接，但一旦一种食物漂浮在双手上空，你还是很难控制这种欲望与诉求。格雷森接住后看了一眼，是盒土豆沙拉，无论如何要比屋里那碗煮糊的面好多了。他默默地收了下来。

“嗯......小翅膀，纸杯蛋糕真的能给我吗?”

五分钟后，格雷森灰头土脸地抱着一堆零食爬回了屋。脸上那只泥脚印是他抢杰森的杏仁巧克力时被踹的，当然他善良友好的弟弟没有拒绝哥哥的要求(没人想在大街上和一只毛绒狗打架)。达米安套了件白色T恤站在窗口看他，绝对看到了很多作为长辈不想让孩子看到的内容——格雷森怀疑这小子就是想看他像只狗一样打架才哄他出门。不知道有没有其他小孩看到一条巨大的毛绒狗直立着猛窜上三楼扑到红头罩脸上的场景并留下足以回味后半辈子的心理阴影，而杰森竟然对一只像他这么英俊的狗开枪了，妈的。

“理查德，你是条好狗，我承认你的价值。”

格雷森隐约从蝙蝠宝宝脸上揣摩出了几分渔妇看到工作一天晚归的丈夫只收获了一筐虾米的戏谑笑容。

“纸杯蛋糕还是巧克力?”

“只要是从陶德那抢的东西我都可以接受。”

“我可是耗费了我一生的名誉，珍惜点，蝙蝠宝宝。”格雷森又趴到桌下躺住不动了。

“我想你需要些奖励，好狗狗。”

达米安试图把狗身从地上拖起来时，格雷森抬起肚子配合了一下。小崽子大概又想把他扔到哪里去，达米安双手抱着格雷森的腰翻过来，他隔着羊羔绒抓住了狗男直立的阴茎。

格雷森打了个哆嗦，抓住了那把细小的腕骨。

“我的咖啡是三个小时前喝的。”

“时间正好。”

达米安往他两腿之间摸，那些纯洁的手指打开拉链触碰赤裸的阴茎，带着欲念，就像第一次摸到母亲珠宝的穷女孩，它们带着好奇和渴望拥有的热切，达米安握住了它。

“在我没有允许的时候，你怎么可以随便硬起来。”男孩恶劣地掐了他一把，腿骨卡在宠物狗肋骨两侧，屁股挤到了阴茎上方。很疼，但格雷森更硬了。达米安冲手里深红色的家伙吹了声口哨，“你的小宝贝一点都不像广告里说的那么管用。”

“你想见识一下吗?”

“希望你有这个.....操，理查德!”

格雷森把达米安按倒在地毯上时想的是该让这块恬不知耻的小肥肉得到实施淫秽作为的教训了。男孩没有受伤的半边肩膀被压在地板上，巨大的雄性犬类整个压在达米安身上，它卷起他的白色T恤，小小的浅色乳蕾裸露在外，于是格雷森伸手摸上去，用力掐住了一边乳头。他的幼弟在他身下惊慌地抽了一口气，下意识挣扎起来。那只单薄的小屁股稍稍撅起就撞到身后坚硬巨大的成熟阴茎，多年浸淫下的年长欲望对于经验缺乏的男孩是一座望不到头的荒山。达米安用手肘支撑地面半心半意地向前爬了一步，格雷森抓住他柔软的腹部，好让男孩的腰胯被迫挂在空中，臀部贴近自己亲手释放的恐怖后果，金属拉链，粗硬的黑色毛发，还不够，那一只大手能够握住他的胯骨，把棉质睡裤整条剥下来。

“你知道害怕了吗，小公主?知道以后别做这种事了?”

格雷森露出绵羊一样意味深长的笑容。迪克.格雷森是个色情明星，当他显露出进攻性，他能让每一个人屈服。

“你他妈敢!认清你只是条狗。”达米安的嘴唇上又咬出了一块玫瑰色的淤斑，低烧的粉色热潮迅速染红全身。空气甜蜜得带了疾病，迪克分了一只爪子过去打开病童两片滚烫的嘴唇，拿一块柔软的羊羔绒垫进了牙关。

“狗会不听话，会生气，也会发情。”

不贞洁的公狗压住主人贞洁的身体，阴茎抵在尾椎上恶狠狠地做了一次不含插入的冲撞，达米安剧烈颤抖了一下，咬住了理查德的手指。只是吓唬他。谁不想把这个严谨冷酷又刻板的小小怪物男孩弄得乱七八糟呢?当毛绒爪子下方微凉的皮垫划过男孩光裸的臀部，达米安不动了。他太年轻了，控制不了自己渴求的表情。这只小了成人狗男整整一圈的光滑的哺乳类幼兽，乖乖在雄性身下保持着犬类交尾姿势，就像接受交配请求了的雌性。

“认错了吗?”格雷森又问了一遍。

“接着做，理查德。”

达米安咬着牙。

“我可以，对我负责。”

格雷森收回他的误解。达米安什么都懂，他想要这个，想要用自己未被奸淫过的亟待成熟的身体绑住一条仅剩四天寿命的叫做理查德的狗。

“这个游戏到此为止吧，理查德死了。”

格雷森突然从弟弟身上跳起来，以前所未有的速度跳到床边拉开了窗户。

达米安的反应比他还快，一把叉子砸到耳边钉住了理查德左边的狗耳朵。他从地上爬起来，单手胡乱拽回自己的裤子，另一只手向下拽被卷到锁骨的T恤，滚圆的小脸皱成一团，被愤怒和羞耻的血色浸透。

“你这个废物今天哪里也别想去!”

“我很抱歉。”格雷森用力扯下狗头罩，他跳出窗外，又回头说了一遍，“我爱你，达米安，我很抱歉。”

达米安把桌上的半碗面条扔到了窗外，关上窗，气鼓鼓地坐下来塞了一嘴纸杯蛋糕。

*

“我觉得你最好接小孩的电话。”

“不。”

格雷森抬头盯天花板上的一小块白色污点，它隐没在白色里，有点过分干净，才像是一块污点。

“他都快把庄园里的植物砍秃了。”

“让他砍吧。”

“计你账上 。”

“喂!”

“至少回个信息，我不想他砍完了树第二天要砍我养的日本红枫和紫藤。或者，计你账上。”

“你那几盆东西不值几块钱，别这么小气。”

蒂姆在电话里意味不明地发出了“噢”的一声:“忘了跟你说，恶魔宝宝发现你肯接我电话，更加生气了。换个地方躲，我保证他今天会提着刀过来砍你。”

格雷森按掉了电话。

德雷克也是个混蛋。

格雷森开始移动视线到沙发上那套理查德的毛绒套装上，它已经脏透了，沾染了血渍和泥土，杰森的脚印，奶油煎饼，还有达米安的味道。他的弟弟用两条腿夹住一只脏兮兮的狗爪子，体液一直浸透皮毛流到格雷森的手上。

他不打算洗手了。

另一只手还有小崽子的口水呢。

格雷森犹豫了一会儿用哪只手拿手机，戴上手套后才翻了一眼短信。

“嗨，达米安，病好了吗?”

格雷森盯着屏幕，足足半个小时才收到回信的提示音，大概是达米安在那端赌气不回他信息以及故作矜持的最长时限。

“把理查德的毛套还给我。”

格雷森警惕了，但很快达米安又发来了第二条消息。

“三天后我生日了。”

“达米安，我以为你一直最讨厌傻乎乎的生日聚会。”

“我只是告诉你一声。”

这差不多是句威胁了。

“对不起，d，我不想毁掉你。”

“你最好有本事毁掉我，别整天打不切实际的广告。”

这段对话于是就此结束，格雷森还不如接受“不切实际的行走老二广告”这项羞辱，毕竟他不能真的在达米安身上实践总结经验，否则所有想和他上床的人岂不是很容易就能占得便宜。

格雷森打包了丧失躯体和生命的理查德。它失去了主人，软绵绵的一摊表皮瘫痪在沙发上，短暂的一年寿命彻底结束了，又变回无人认领的毛绒废料。达米安要对它做什么?找个坟墓把爱犬埋了，像每一个夜翼的露水情人那样收藏起来?重新放回柜子，等长大之后第二个理查德出现?

不，没有第二个理查德。

格雷森把这条死去的狗充满敬畏地塞进行李箱，以及一份三天后的生日礼物，找了个机会交给阿尔弗雷德。他不能现在去见达米安，恶魔崽子一定会字面意义上让他和理查德在同一天结束生命。


	6. Chapter 6

达米安把理查德的毛绒套装叠成压扁的方形，鼓鼓囊囊地塞满了大背包。

潘尼沃斯在他生日那天交给他理查德和一袋来自格雷森的新款游戏。达米安扔掉游戏，把理查德摊开在床上看了一会，扁平的一张皮，一个被砍掉的狗头，狗嘴上的拉链有点生锈。这不是什么高品质的玩具，洗了几次的卷毛掉了一些，毛尖发黄，颜色也不均匀了，后爪下的贴皮磨损了，嵌进一小块碎石。但没关系，达米安依旧想像随便谁那样抱抱这坨臭烘烘的羊羔绒尸体，这是他唯一一只想过交付身心的宠物。格雷森是个傻屌，一整天都没有出现，达米安的刀在后腰等待已久，始终没找到机会出鞘。

而达米安，真的很想被一只外面捡来的毫无品味又到处播种的公狗毁掉。如果有下次，就直接敲晕强奸格雷森然后把他结扎。

他从未出于巡逻以外的目的去过那些地方。格雷森都是那里的行家了，也没有带他去过。达米安套上一件军绿色的棒球服，白色T恤，黑色的小腿袜在黑色短靴上露出一小截，条纹短裤，在头顶上扣了顶鸭舌帽，还有墨镜——或许他应该把自己打扮得更乖巧可爱一些。不过去他的，不过是重新找一条狗，他没必要讨别人喜欢。

一到晚上就溜出了门，达米安站在那一片灯光暧昧的店面前，不想承认自己有点紧张。穿着暴露的女人和形容猥琐的男人从来都不能影响他，在蝙蝠侠之子眼中这群哺乳动物不过是任务目标身后会播放尖叫和噪音的移动背景，你只要用力一点他们都会全部死掉。但今天这群色彩纷杂的噪点变回了人形，达米安必须像每一个寻求配偶的单身动物那样正视他们。

他知道会有人来的，像他这样看似生涩软弱又孤身一人的干净男孩，总有人想把他带回家。他站在那就像一个困惑的、易于诱拐和实施性犯罪的幼兽，接着达米安可以打翻每一个看不顺眼的人，带走最漂亮的那个。——总会有人比迪克.格雷森漂亮，总会有人比他更愿意当自己的狗。达米安长得不错，家里有钱，年轻，会有除了那家伙以外的人喜欢他。今天他就能找到一条寿命不止一年的狗，比理查德乖，不会想着到处交配和闹失踪，不需要每天在家里等它回来，不会斤斤计较算着时间离开他，不会让他觉得永远都得不到这条狗的爱了。

只不过是一条狗。

而事实是，如果以迪克.格雷森的脸和屁股为蓝本，达米安确实没办法挑到中意的。体毛太旺盛的和过分热情的都不喜欢，镶着金牙和穿黑色网袜的当然不要，笑眯眯给他塞巧克力和糖果的直接打掉牙齿。在凶巴巴地拒绝了六个人以及把另外两个拖进后巷打了一顿之后，达米安勉为其难放低了一点标准。

他真的就找不到一条狗吗?是谁说过达米安.韦恩总会得到自己想要的。

——就那边那个吧，他看起来还可以，至少那种深灰色羊绒西装是父亲会穿的，格雷森有时候也会，但肥大的臀部总会把下摆后方顶起来，就像个变装小丑。达米安一本正经板着脸走上前去，拦在了人群中最漂亮的某位西装男士面前。就近看也还不错，有一圈胡子，没格雷森看起来那么娘炮，屁股不翘，香水味太熏了。接下来的步骤是——达米安从没低声下气对谁主动示好过，这第一句话有些难以出口。

“你愿意.....”达米安把后面那半句“做我的狗吗”咽了回去。他见识过无数次格雷森和布鲁斯搭上宴会里陌生的女人。虽然这是个男性，但他知道该怎么说。达米安还是个孩子，他只要给对方犯罪的许可——

“你愿意带我回家吗?”

对方显然愣了一下，接着转换出一个笑容:“小先生，你叫什么名字?”

达米安把一边肩上的背包换到了另一只手上，理查德已经在拥挤的帆布袋里蠢蠢欲动了。

“先跟我走。剩下的晚点告诉你。”

*

格雷森在某天清晨被蒂姆的通讯叫醒，对方含糊其辞地说“如果监控上没被人做手脚也不是什么新型幻术或外星人的诡计的话，你最好管一管这一个月你弟弟的行踪。我已经发现得有够晚了。”

迪克再问德雷克又不说了。

过了一会蒂姆报了个地名过来叫格雷森找几个晚上过去蹲一蹲，反正他是不会掺和的。

紧接着是另一个电话。理查德死后半个月，恶魔宝宝第一次打电话给他。格雷森接起电话的瞬间感到了一种熟悉的心脏胀痛，电话那头沙哑的男孩嗓音问他:“你醒了吗?”

“怎么了。”格雷森相信自己的声音里听不出任何异样，焦虑倒让他的废话急剧增加，“怎么突然想到找我?怀念我们在一起的那些电影之夜了吗?偶尔也过来看看我吧。 ”

“我在附近了。”达米安的声音听起来严肃极了，倒把格雷森吓了一跳，“把你的须后水和房间清新剂送给我。”

迪克不敢相信达米安打来一通电话是为了问他要用过的须后水和房间清新剂，他完全用得起更好的。不对，这是阴谋，格雷森没法控制自己想象达米安的意图，这就像是保留情人穿过的衬衫以便怀念气味的失恋女孩。更重要的是——

“我的小公主，你开始长胡子了?”

“我!没!有!”达米安立刻否认，“只是把你那些鬼东西给我，五分钟后我上来拿。”

格雷森从床上跳起来，在抽屉里翻出一把梳子撸了两下头发，又爬到衣柜前从一堆脏衣服里找到一条不怎么脏的牛仔裤，接着将内裤和袜子全部转移进卫生间的角落里，在客厅里喷了剂量可观的香水。正当他试图把汉堡盒和可乐瓶挪到一个不太显眼的地方，蝙蝠崽子在外头敲门了。

谢天谢地没直接砸门进来，格雷森还来得及踢走门口的啤酒罐，然后摆出一个迷人的姿势——“我真想念你，d。”

达米安吸吸鼻子，皱着小脸打了个喷嚏。

格雷森有一股强烈的冲动，他想抱抱他半个月没见的最爱的弟弟，或者现在就跪下来，像一条狗那样摇尾巴，用两只前爪紧紧抱住达米安的腿。他们之间稀有得可怜的亲密在整整一年内集中再这样有限的形式内。他是一条狗，他可以对达米安做任何一条狗能做的事。格雷森朝他伸出手，最终只是轻轻捏了一把达米安的肩膀。

达米安倒是坦率地抱了迪克的脖子。“我也想你，但是不想念你这个气味熏人的屋子。你是把香水打翻了吗?”格雷森为这个可爱的弟弟感到了胸口满满充盈的幸福。一切似乎都走向正轨了，他不再是理查德，达米安也不再想要一条成年男人扮演的狗，即便他们都想念这个，但不要紧，一切隐藏起来的肮脏秘密都会过去的。

“你长高了一点。”

“马上我就会比你高了。”

“我倒是希望你接下来二十年都能继续穿这套制服。”

“你是变态吗?格雷森。你的须后水呢?”

格雷森往浴室里走，他把一瓶小小的蓝色液体握在手里，疑惑地问道:“你要拿来做什么?”

“理查德闻起来和以前不一样。他味道太重了。”

他这话说得很坦然，以至于格雷森怀疑事情是不是他想的那样。

“理查德是.....”

“我把理查德关在车里了，他很乖。你要看看他吗?”

格雷森很想从窗户跳下去，但他还是抓住了达米安的手腕，拉着他往楼下走。他在这几分钟内试图保持冷静。

“d，新的男人?”

达米安不同意这个说法:“新的狗而已。”

“为什么叫理查德?”

“我只想要理查德。”小崽子看起来有些不耐烦了，他挣脱格雷森的手，“以后我的狗都叫理查德。”

格雷森走到一辆外表颇为低调的灰色雪佛兰面前停了下来。车里确实有条棕黄色的毛绒狗，就像个奇装异服的成年变态，体型过大，挤在副驾驶上，下肢弯曲，两只手端正地放在膝盖上。不得不说，这才像一个真正的狗奴该有的姿态，理查德一点不怀疑这只狗会在主人开窗时脸朝窗外自豪又快乐地吐舌头。

格雷森拉开车门，揪着狗耳朵把那只成年巨犬拖下了座位。“理查德”滚到了地上，它扭过头看达米安，往主人的方向爬，竟然也没说一句不该说的人话。这似乎别有阴谋的乖巧气得格雷森头顶冒烟。它爬不了多远，脖子上的项圈连着一条铁链锁在安全带附近，“理查德”趴在达米安的脚边，蜷曲着笼罩了主人身边大半个身位。达米安伸手过去摸它的狗头，气定神闲地，没有弯腰，“理查德”配合地把头抬到他的手边。

“我要和你的狗单独相处一会。”迪克发言。

“我的狗看起来不怎么喜欢你。”

“只要你允许不就好了吗?”

迪克略过达米安，抓住两只狗耳朵试图暴力拔掉狗头罩:“作为你暂时的监护人，我得把这条来路不明没打疫苗的狗来历搞清楚。”

“我带他去打过了，你也不是我的监护人。”

迪克想一脚把这个狗头踢掉。达米安虎视眈眈瞪着他，大约也很想找机会捅格雷森一刀。他们僵持了一会，这很尴尬，放在以前达米安肯定先动手了，但他们有过一段那样的关系，一切不合都被归因于曾经失败的愚蠢恋爱，所有事情由此变得诡异起来。

迪克率先软了下来。

“理查德不是独一无二的吗?”

“理查德是独一无二的。”

达米安回答他，蝙蝠崽子的语气没什么情绪，或许这台愤怒永动机终于学会了像个成年人那样管理情绪问题。达米安解释:“理查德离开我了，可是我不想离开他，我想要一条不会离开我的狗。”

“你不能养一只包着成年男人的狗。”

格雷森盯着地上绵羊一般温顺的狗男。他不能想象这东西在皮毛之下是一个怎样猥琐油腻的面孔，它能坐在达米安身边，舔男孩的手指，沿着细细的腿骨向上环绕他的腰腹，能在卧室关灯后通过两个黑色孔洞睁着属于人类的不怀好意的眼珠观察主人安静的睡脸和卷起T恤时裸露的肋部。总有一天，他们还能交配。达米安只能看到理查德棕色的长着卷曲毛发的温暖外表。这是一只曾经叫格雷森，现在叫随便什么的，包藏着险恶祸心和肮脏欲念的人形公狗。

格雷森怀疑如果哥谭恶棍们装扮成毛茸茸的巨型动物过来，达米安是不是很容易就会被骗走。他会不会坐在哪只穿着蓝色西装的巨大泰迪熊的膝盖上，去吸一根成人体型粉红豹的细长粉色阴茎。当那些表面附着着厚厚羊羔绒的人造手指挤压达米安的小屁股，他会不会乖乖把腿分开，好给彼得兔的舌头让出位置。

“你为什么觉得我找不到一个好人?他勉强还可以，很听话，从来不会像你那样......”

格雷森不想听。

“我根本不希望你找到一个好人，我希望你只能找到觊觎你是个傻瓜小孩的垃圾，变态，人渣，这样你就会发现没有人像我这样爱你，你永远都会他妈的只属于我。”

操。他都说了什么。夜翼不如现在跳下金门大桥吧，这样蝙蝠侠就不会再打死他一次。

达米安认真回答:“我难道不是只属于你吗?”

“你根本不知道这句话意味着什么。”

达米安像是拍走苍蝇那样嫌恶又困扰地皱起了眉:“如果你想继续和外面的母狗保持关系，我.....我勉强接受。”

格雷森的心脏剧烈跳动起来。

他都让一个十五岁的男孩经历了什么?格雷森把达米安变成了他性幻想里那一个会屈服和退让的男孩。达米安.韦恩本应该得到一切他想要的、最好的东西，而不是被迫接受多重关系、思考完全搞不懂的感情模式、去外面找一个替代品。这个替代品还比原来的理查德更像只狗(这才是真正令人愤怒的地方)。

“小崽子，主人是不可以出让权利给宠物的。你有点太爱我了，这可不好。”

“我只是说说，到时候我会把你关进笼子里的。”

格雷森虚弱地朝他笑了笑:“如果我不出去找外面的女士，每次我看到你都得拼命控制自己操进你的嘴里和小屁股里。你最好自己知道害怕。”

“我从不害怕。”

“我害怕。”

“那就想个解决方法，胆小鬼。”达米安把地上的人形公狗赶上了副座，然后在车里朝他挥了挥手。


	7. Chapter 7

格雷森喝完了三瓶苏格兰威士忌，在凌晨四点顺着狗爪上的定位装置摸去了达米安的小房子，他在外头摸索了一遍报警线路才开始撬窗户。这时有东西从里头把门打开了，格雷森一眼瞥见门缝下方探出来的狗头，金棕色的卷毛，竖着两只可憎的耳朵。格雷森猛的沿着墙角朝门口方向滑到狗身上，利落地做了半个空翻揪着狗耳朵两腿夹住狗肚子把整条公狗掀翻了。理查德的前任和现任——一人一狗抱成一团，格雷森把一只狗爪拧到狗背后。身下的“理查德”嗷的一声，开始了一通乱七八糟的挣扎。迪克踹了它的屁股，因为这条狗身上全都是格雷森的须后水味道。

“你他妈到底什么来路?”能和恶魔小子达米安.韦恩这种常人难以理解的生物处得来，一定有问题。

理查德闷闷地尖叫:“你扯到我项圈了!”

格雷森愣了一下，把狗头罩扯了下来。

这家伙长得竟然还可以，虽然完全比不上自己，但也不是什么肥胖猥琐的丑东西，看起来人模人样，狗套底下是纽扣直达喉咙的白衬衫和一件马甲，价格不菲，脖子上挂着项圈，勉强和德雷克在一个水平线吧。

“听着，我是那小家伙的监护人，我们好好谈谈。关于他你知道多少?”

“我知道....你是他的前任狗嗷嗷嗷!”

“我的时间不多，希望你能把握。”格雷森摆了个电影“本能”里的高贵坐姿，把一条腿搁到另一条腿上。

有女人的声音飘了出来。

“前任理查德，不进来坐坐?”

大厅里的灯亮了起来。屋里还有人，不止一个，一群。洋红色的灯光散落一地，他们就像是一整个毛绒怪胎盛宴，被打扮成一群洋娃娃由玩偶收集癖整整齐齐储存在小房间里。格雷森坐在一条狗身上，抓着手里的铁链，第一次意识到或许达米安从塔利亚的人造子宫里落入人间那一刻就是个真实的小恶魔。

“你好，蝙蝠牛。”

沙发上的奶牛朝他点点头。

“你好，我叫德雷克。”格雷森也朝他点头。

“邦妮。”“克莱德。”两条挤在橡胶衣里惨不忍睹的人形巨蟒交缠在一起。

“你们很美，希望你们能去外面公路旅游，而不是陪小孩过家家。”格雷森干巴巴地对畸形人种博览会表达赞叹。

“我叫杰洛特，我是一只白狼，虽然看起来像狗，那只是皮套的问题。”

“猫。”

“如你所见，我就叫蝙蝠。”

“粉红豹。”

“达斯.维达。我不是动物。”

“我们见过了，我叫理查德。”

“你不用说话。”格雷森用一条腿把理查德的狗脑袋重重压到了地上。

这一屋子的异装癖怪胎穿着超级英雄漫画里才会灵感迸发显现的奇妙服装一字排开在沙发和椅子上，不由让人联想到什么性变态科学家的人体实验室。

“咳。”格雷森一屁股坐在理查德的腰椎上，“现在，一个一个告诉我，你们都是从哪里来的?”

格雷森花了大约一个小时排查清楚这些人里没有变装恶棍，也没有淋病和梅毒(待考证)，个个都是背景干净的普通——此时很难说这个词。例如他屁股下这条狗是一家古董家具店的老板，他对达米安除了“达米安”这个名字以外一无所知，也没有人是被强迫或者收买过来的。换句话说，达米安就是这么随便地在半个月内靠他那张不皱成一团时颇有欺骗性的可爱小脸和裸露在外的白垩色膝盖圈养了一个畸形动物园。

“我没必要知道多余的事，我是条狗，该遵守规矩。”

“你有，嗯，他有帮你撒尿过吗？”格雷森拿左手抓右手，又拿右手揉左手，扭扭捏捏地等了几秒回答，突然暴躁起来，“他有拿他的手摸过你的老二吗？”

“没有!没有，好吗?”理查德这条现任狗也被前任理查德的语气搞得有些上火，“或许将来会吧，做狗的不能想太多，这不是你被开除的原因吗?你控制欲太强了，老哥。”

“我，没，有，被，开，除。”格雷森觉得自己说这话的语气被达米安附体了。

“承认这些没什么丢脸的，每个人都经历过，重点是学会适应。”

“对于一个在街上堵到你然后把你绑架进陌生屋子里锁了三天当狗养的小男孩，你的适应性还挺强的。”

“作为宠物不应该只想独占主人，他可以养很多东西，你只要服从命令，不能不经允许去外面找别的母狗。我听见你们白天的对话了，达米安......”

格雷森用狗耳朵堵住了理查德的嘴:“你的自白时间结束了，下一个。”

“你也可以留下来，德雷克。当只兔子或者别的什么，我挺喜欢你，你很性感，我们会教你。”邦妮缓慢地扭了扭肥臀。

“他火气真大，邦妮，他不适合当宠物。”克劳德往一边挤，这两条连体蛇又丑陋地滚在了一起。

“谢谢你的远见。”格雷森说。

“他挺可爱的。”粉红豹插嘴，“你不用担心我们会迷奸他或偷东西，这是游戏规矩，帅哥，别像个玉米地来的愤怒土老帽。”

当然，恶魔崽子拿两把长刀捅进别人肩膀里的时候更可爱。“我知道他挺可爱的，可惜你们一点不可爱。”格雷森终于从理查德身上站起来，不经意地顺便踢了他一脚，“我现在要遣散动物园，各自回家去，永远别想再和我的男孩玩变态游戏。”

达斯.维达发出了一声显而易见的啐口水声，吐在了面具里，格雷森朝他扔了一个理查德狗头。

夜翼比达斯.维达酷多了。

蝙蝠牛一直在抽泣，说舍不得这个大家庭。邦妮临走前闻他要电话号码，格雷森给了她蒂姆的号码，附带一个吻，把克莱德挤到了另一边。杰洛特也凑上来要号码，格雷森把他扔到了理查德身上。

“无意冒犯，我很喜欢那个游戏，但是杰洛特必须长成安松蒙特那样我才会给电话......我会把自己洗干净爬上来的。加油，你还有永远那么长的路要走。那个，粉红豹，你真美，可以交换我一个号码吗?”

“听着，你们不合适，你们会分手的。”没了皮套的理查德拿手指戳格雷森鼻尖。

格雷森歪过头笑了笑，额发挡住了他半只蓝眼睛:“不如我先打断你的手指再来讨论合不合适。”

等到把每一个怪胎扒光检查完踢着屁股哄出去，格雷森终于安定地躺回了沙发上。几分钟之后他又爬起来，捡起地上的狗头和再次失去生命的理查德皮套，扔进了洗衣机里。

如果达米安真的需要一条狗，那也只能是他。

外面那些智商低下又缺乏屁股的丑狗，有哪一条能比得上理查德.迪克.格雷森呢。

*

他是被踢醒的。

也只有一个人穿硬邦邦的小皮靴，前方还有绑带的触感。这一下很疼，因为达米安踩到他耳朵上了。戴着毛绒套装和狗头面罩，一切都像隔了一层假面，格雷森的头套被踢歪了，眼前一片模糊不清的黑暗。

“我回来了你还不出门迎接?”达米安把他从门口中央踢到们侧，一脚踏进了房间。

“谁允许你在这里睡觉了?理查德。”

“达米安。”格雷森软绵绵地喊了一声，趴在地上死死抱住达米安的小腿。他的主人撑了一下墙保持平衡，从柜子后抽出一把皮鞭，理查德不放手，他也没办法把一条腿抽出来。

“你是太久没挨打了，蠢狗。”

恶魔宝宝的嗓音还是那么冷淡。达米安握着对折的皮鞭抽在了公狗的肩胛骨，他由着性子胡乱打了两下，格雷森换了个姿势，重新扑上来抱住两条腿把弟弟绊倒在了地上。达米安的下一鞭抽到了他的脸上，格雷森没躲，握住了那只攻击的嶙峋手腕。狗嘴上没有拉拉链，他没有办法像只真正的金毛那样舔舐，但勉强能伸出一点舌尖，划过男孩热乎乎的脸颊。

达米安仰起脖颈，接受了这一下爱抚。

“为什么这么亢奋?”

“我今天喝了酒。”

“看来规矩要重新教了。”

“头一天，谁都不懂规矩。”

达米安又笑了:“如果你想负责，就当一条好狗。”

一个男孩和一条狗，男孩握着皮鞭，骑在巨型公狗的肚皮上，他想要和他的狗做爱。他们像是在神秘的陌生人性爱派对上和戴着动物面具的怪癖者交配。地上铺满了各色动物粉色黄色黑色的毛绒皮套，长短不一的绒毛和动物头颅扔了一地，个个都有着黑洞洞的两只眼孔，缺乏一对从内窥探的人类眼珠。

达米安就像那些猎奇色情影像的未成年女主角一样独自表演，双腿夹紧成人的腹部，骑在一根滚烫直立的阴茎上。他戴着羊皮小手套解开制服腰带，把小小的臀部和缺乏光照的白藕色大腿暴露出来，等待一只强壮而成熟的深色毛发大狗来操他。

格雷森伸手过去，罪恶的阵痛混合在盘旋的欲望之中。他握住男孩发育中的性前肢，达米安已经湿透了。

“我嫉妒每一个遇见的人，因为他们年长到能和你上床。”

达米安把他的手拦住了，两只手掌抓住成年公狗的腕骨。格雷森的阴囊嵌在皮套与拉链内部，只有顶端暴露在空气中，那只毫无经验的小屁股擦过端口，用两瓣软肉夹住了它。

“d。”格雷森叹息，“你不知道我多想毁掉你。”

“那就毁掉我。”小王子娇纵地命令道。

要是达米安.韦恩会因为想要他那个保持着毫无必要又自以为是的成人道德感搞每一个能见到的漂亮女人的傻屌哥哥把老二插进自己随便哪一个洞里就毁掉一生，那他不如自己操死自己算了。

“你只是理查德，只是我的狗。”男孩充满好奇的手指插进拉链之中，“现在，服从命令。”

理查德制服达米安要比任何人都容易的多。只要整个压住他，用毛茸茸的前爪抚摸裸露在外的脸颊和脖子，用人造毛伪装的男性手掌摁住他穿着短裤的大腿，他马上就会屈服在犬类强硬又柔软的四肢下。你还可以从他空荡荡的棉布T恤下把手伸进去，按压娇小的乳头，就算就这样把他扒光，达米安也不会做出太大的反抗。只要你够有技巧，很快就可以把他弄得喵喵叫了。

只是一个比喻。达米安知道一条狗这样想是会杀了它的。

就像那些和公狗交配的年轻女孩一样，他甚至不需要这条狗多有技巧。他们贪婪的躯体贴得如此之近，达米安在公狗身下张开双腿，唇舌湿润，稚嫩的阴茎滚烫发热，一丁点卷曲的阴毛被打湿了，他隔着挡片毫无羞怯地往理查德身上蹭。

格雷森拽掉了自己的头套，达米安模糊地抗议了一声，但当潮湿的嘴唇包裹住他，就只能屈起膝盖徒劳地夹紧双腿试图抵抗一些过度的快感。理查德四肢粗重，粗野地压着男孩还未长成的骨骼。达米安不知道该如何应对，只好用皮靴踢了格雷森一脚，他的宠物于是抓住他蹬着皮靴的脚踝，另一只手在男孩的屁股上打了一巴掌。

达米安咒骂了一声。

格雷森的一条胳膊脱出理查德的躯体，又变回了半个赤裸的成年男人。他皮肤白而健康，嘴唇鲜红，眼珠湛蓝，眉睫漆黑，湿漉漉的额发黏在脸颊上。格雷森是性感本身。关节坚硬的手指就要刺入男孩的洞穴之中，那里早被青涩流动的粘液弄得透湿，达米安又开始咬嘴唇上的淤痕，不自觉夹紧格雷森的手指。

“疼吗?”

他的男孩发出一声细小的被亵渎了的精疲力竭的哼声。

“嗯......少废话。”

格雷森笑出了声，他用两根手指抹了一把达米安腹部的精液:“让你休息一下，以免待会求我放过你。”

他放荡的，偶尔羞涩的小情人用一只手挡着脸，肋部剧烈浮动着。格雷森把两只发红的膝盖分开了放平在地上，好让它们不再发抖。达米安又把它们在格雷森腰侧合拢了，直到遇见阻碍才停下了。

“现在我想射你胸口上，可以吗?”格雷森朝上卷达米安的T恤，好把两片小小的乳蕾展露出来，“你真漂亮，我的主人。”

“不可以，你这条脏狗。”达米安气息不稳地踢他，已然产生了控制不了格雷森的危机感，“谁允许你......”

格雷森把那只乱动的脚掰开放回地上:“好的，那我就不征求同意了。”

*

格雷森再一次被踢醒了。

他头很痛，他赤身裸体睡在一张陌生的勃艮第酒红色沙发上，身上盖了半张属于粉红豹的艳粉毛绒外套，整片臀部、胸肌和健美的大腿裸露在外，身上覆盖着深浅不一的紫色鞭痕。美丽的青年以色情片男模特封面的姿势搂着弟弟的腰——别提他的弟弟除了脚上那双长靴什么都没穿，从腹部和胸部满是干涸的精液，浑身上下只裹了一片属于罗宾的单薄的深色披风。

披风还被撕烂了。

达米安的血色从脸颊蔓延到全身，说话的声音都抖得不像话:“格雷森.....迪克.....”

“d?”格雷森迷糊地“嗯”了一声，拖出一声懒洋洋的长音节，他翻了个身继续压住达米安，搂着他单薄的臀部和腰节，试图像对待每一个情人那样给他一个爱的亲吻或者拥抱。

达米安一手肘打在了长兄性感的嘴唇上，他奋力挣开，把格雷森光溜溜一脚踢下沙发，终于爆发出了一声因喉咙使用过度而音量不大的尖叫:“你他妈给我变回理查德，现在!”

格雷森浑身一抖，迅速滚到地板上把自己塞进公狗毛套内。当他在羊羔毛上胡乱蹦跶着试图拉上拉链时，突然意识到他的小情人是字面意义上只希望迪克.格雷森是一条叫做理查德的狗，可以操，可以打，可以抱在一起睡，但不能变成一个光滑雪白的美丽成年男人。达米安.韦恩讨厌来自人类的触碰，他只想和他的狗做爱。

格雷森停下来，抓住沙发上达米安的披风。

达米安涨红着脸瞪他。

“听着，我是理查德，夜翼，前任罗宾，迪克.格雷森。我会等你长大，因为我是条好狗，我会对你负责。”

迪克.格雷森跪在地上，捏住那张向后退的肉鼓鼓的小脸，仰起头咬住了达米安的嘴唇。

 

END


End file.
